


Losing

by jaysflight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Gen, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Stabbing, Villain Quentin Beck, but dw it takes up like two sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysflight/pseuds/jaysflight
Summary: Spiderman misplaces his trust.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Losing

—

His smile is wide but it’s as cold as ice.

Peter staggers, eyes wide, eyes shocked, and then he falls. His weight hitting the floor makes a loud thud noise, one that ruptures a silence heavier than the green mist that surrounds the two of them.

His arms dangle by his side and his soft, gentle, hurt brown eyes are still fixed on Quentin, a mixed look of betrayal and pain and anguish filling them whole. The kid’s mouth is just slightly agape, like he wants to say something but is unable to. Instead, and it takes him a moment, he moves his hand, up to the bleeding wound in his stomach. The knife is still lodged deep in it, and Peter’s brain has a thought process just coherent enough to make sure he does not take it out.

His fingers do hover over the handle, though - a light, trembling touch. And slowly, very slowly, Spiderman’s expression glazes over, a numb look holding the mask in place.

He looks up, and meets the frozen smile.

“So,” he breathes out, holding eye contact. “You’re really bad at aiming.”

Quentin laughs. He can’t help it - the kid has humour. “Something like that. You’re quite the jumpy type.”

Peter tries flashing him a snarky smile of contempt, but it falls flat, sliding easily off his face. “Well-“ He suddenly coughs, wheezes, and he spits blood as he doubles over. His left hand curls around his knee, and he clenches his teeth tightly as his head lowers. Tears start to rise in the corner of his eyes. No, no, _no_ , he was not about to let this asshole see him cry-

“Well,” His head rises again, a bit too quickly, and the sixteen year old feels his head start spinning. Cursing himself, he pauses, before continuing once the turning subsides. “Well, it’s in the job description, isn’t it? Always be alert... that... that kinda stuff.”

“True,” The other shrugs, smiling softly. “That’s very true. I’ll give it to you, kid - you know the handbook.” His smile slips. “Unfortunately you’re not very practical. If you were, well...” Mysterio advances, stepping closer to the shrivelled up hero on the floor. “If you were, you wouldn’t be here. You would have beaten me. You would have, quote on quote, _won_.”

“Of course, all of this could have been avoided if you had just done what you wanted in the first place.” Quentin crouches down to Peter’s level, and the boy can’t help but shrink back a bit. “You know, stayed with your class, asked out the girl you liked, have a fun summer vacation, but _instead,_ you decided to try and be the hero.” A dark chuckle left him. Despite promising himself that he wouldn’t enjoy killing this minor, he somehow is. “You decided to get in my way.”

The mist around them recedes in a single wave, giving way to the construction area that was really around them. It’s vacant, quiet except for laboured breathing, and Quentin takes his time staring into tired and broken brown eyes, a small delight warming his heart as he does. A few moments later, his soft, ice filled smile returns as he reaches out to ruffle the boy’s hair. “But, you tried. And, don’t worry,” His voice is horrible steady and unwavering as he delivers his next line. “Tony’ll understand why you failed him.”

As unconsciousness drags him down, Peter thinks that the stab wound had hurt less.

—

**Author's Note:**

> Very short oneshot I wrote back in August! Far From Home was a fantastic movie, went to see it twice at the cinemas, and I really hope Mysterio’ll make his return at some point.


End file.
